


Tell Me How to Get Back to Summer Paradise with You

by nefertiti1052, ShippingFangirl26



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertiti1052/pseuds/nefertiti1052, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingFangirl26/pseuds/ShippingFangirl26
Summary: Dan reminisces on their happy days, Phil reminds him of what they have now.





	Tell Me How to Get Back to Summer Paradise with You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in collaboration with @shippingfangirl26 for the Summer ___ flash fest hosted by the @phandomficfests . This was our first collaboration ever and we had soo much fun writing it. Please let us know what you think!

Dan woke up that morning feeling like shit. He knew he couldn’t have slept much, a few hours tops, and sadly, he remembered everything he went through during the night - like the dream.  Especially the dream.

 

It hadn’t been a bad dream, not at all; on the contrary, it had actually been a really pleasant one, more of a fond memory than a dream: the time he spent in Portugal with Phil.

 

It had been years now since it happened, since they had just packed up and left. Just the two of them, together; alone in their own happy little bubble they somehow had created for themselves. Sure, they had been on vacation together since then - Japan, for example, as their biggest adventure, the most important one; the place he’d always wanted to visit. But somehow, somewhere along the way their little bubble had popped and even if he hadn’t realized it at the time, he did now.

 

He looked back, relished in memories, fond moments that made him shiver; he found himself helplessly searching for the closeness they'd shared in the early years of their relationship, desperately hoping for it to come back - but to no avail. Of course they lived together now, had a joined career; a joined everything, really, but emotionally… he couldn’t help but feel they had drifted apart.

 

That simple thought shattered his heart into tiny little pieces, the splinters ripping open his chest from theinside out. He could feel the sadness like a physical object, approaching him at high speed, could feel it clawing at his chest like it was trying to rip out the remaining shards that may have once been his heart, the longing for Phil, to be close to him, the longing to…to go back.

 

He longed to travel back in time, to get back to Portugal 2010, when everything had seemed so much easier. When they had been so in love at times he’d been afraid his chest would just burst open because it simply couldn’t contain all the love he felt anymore. When Phil’s smile had been so bright, so glowing he easily could have replaced the sun shining down from the sky and his eyes had looked at him with such devotion Dan hadn’t been sure he would ever come down from the high it had taken him on.  

 

Now, years later, instead of hour long skype conversations they barely even talked when they passed each other in the hallway. They were both incredibly busy, but that was no excuse for the emotional distance that had somehow started to drive them apart. Nowadays, their time together always seemed to revolve around work, videos, youtube and social media. They watched anime, played games together and talked, but only ever about unimportant things, never about their feelings, about them -

 

He hadn’t heard Phil saying I love you for weeks.

 

And it ripped him apart from the inside out.

 

The sound of the bedroom door slowly opening ripped him from his thoughts. A small smile formed on Dan’s lips as he met those eyes. Phil gently pushed the door open, balancing a breakfast tray on one hand.

 

Phil smiled. “Love, I’m glad you are awake. I want us to take the day off today. I miss you,” he said, setting down the tray on the bedside table.

 

Phil sat beside him resting his head on Dan’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’ve been neglecting us. I hope you can forgive me for not giving you as many cuddles as I used to?  I brought cake”.

 

“Is that right? Bribing me with cake, Lester?” he smiled. “That won’t work on me, you’ll need at least a few kisses if you want me to feel really benevolent”.

 

Phil leaned in and cupped his cheek as he softly kissed Dan’s lips, trying to imprint all the love he felt for him into that act. “I love you so much that every day I think ‘I couldn’t possibly feel more love than I feel right now’ but every day I prove myself wrong by loving you a bit more,” Phil whispered.

 

“That’s so cheesy,” he beamed.

 

Phil poked his dimple, “It’s supposed to be cheesy”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Follow Julia on tumblr: [Shippingfangirl26](http://shippingfangirl26.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/176136981861/tell-me-how-to-get-back-to-summer-paradise-with/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
